Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter
by Matt-Harry-Potter
Summary: Daniel radcliffe, Emma Watson and Rupert Grint. Follow them on their all time adventures. Daniel has his normal life, real life, but still has his scar. But later do they realise that Lord Voldemort is back on the hunt. horror, Adventure. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Silent Death

**Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

**Silent Death**

Daniel tossed and turned as the light of the sun blazed though his bedroom curtains. The sky was clear and there wasn't a cloud in sight. He sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. "Dan! Get down here and eat your breakfast" shouted Daniel's mum. Daniel moaned and rubbed his scar. "5 more minutes Mum"

He pulled the quilt back over his body and slowly dozed off. The sound of loud foot steps walking up the stairs woke him up again. Daniel's mum walked in and threw the quilt off Daniel. "Daniel Radcliffe! Get up and eat your breakfast."

Daniel sat up slowly and looked around. "I'm still tired" replied Daniel. "Well that's your fault for staying up to late. Now off you go!"

Daniel got out of bed and slowly walked down the stairs with his eyes half closed. On his way down the stairs he bumped into Emma and fell backwards. "Oh sorry Daniel" said Emma. Daniel stood up and rubbed his head. "That's all right" he said, rubbing the bump that now appeared. Emma smiled. She grabbed Daniel's arm and led him down the stairs and into the brightly lit kitchen.

Daniel squinted and tears formed in his eyes. "Ow! I cannot see."

Emma dimmed the lights a little and picked up a pair of round glasses from the table in the middle of the kitchen. "Here put these on" Emma whispered. Daniel took the glasses and shoved them onto his face hastily. "That's a little better… but it's the light that is hurting my eyes. I am still bloody tired."

Emma told Daniel to be quiet as a tall, dark figure entered the room. He had a pointed hat and a long white beard that reached his waist and wore a long dark cloak that wrapped around his neck. Emma stepped in front of Daniel and shook his shoulders lightly. "Daniel, Dumbledore is here!" Emma said hastily. Daniel looked at the tall figure then folded his arms on his stomach tightly. "Daniel, are you okay?" Emma asked. Daniel groaned then replied, "Yeah fine. Just a little stomach ache."

Dumbledore walked further into the kitchen. He pulled out his wand and waved it slightly in the air. A glass and jug appeared. The jug titled forwards pouring a greenish liquid into the tall thin glass. Dumbledore waved his wand a second time and the liquid filled jug vanished into thin air. "Drink this. It should help"

Daniel took the glass still floating in mid-air and gulped it down quickly. His eyes widened and he spat the drink out in front of himself.

"That is disgusting!" Emma restrained herself from laughing in Dumbledore's presence, but couldn't help herself. She let out a short giggle then bit her finger to calm herself down. "Well that worked" said Dumbledore grinning to himself. Daniel rubbed the excess liquid off his mouth and groaned. He sat down on a near by chair and rubbed his stomach. Emma walked over with a deep concerned look upon her face. "Daniel, are you sure you are okay? You do look very pale"

Rupert Grint walked along the pathway and along an empty street. He reached a medium size house and stopped outside the main gate. The gate was rusty and the hinges were stiff. He yelled and listened for a reply.

"I don't exactly feel to good right now" groaned Daniel. Emma kneeled down in front of him. She stared at Dumbledore over his shoulder who, seemed to be listening to something. "Professor, is there something you can do to help Daniel?"

Dumbledore's face turned to a concerned expression. "I am sorry Ms Watson; magic cannot cure a common illness"

"But how do you know it is common?" Dumbledore rubbed his head then replied with…almost a cheerful smile upon his face. "There has been no case of what Daniel may have in the wizarding world."

Emma stood up straight as a familiar voice was heard from outside. "Wait here." said Dumbledore. Both Emma and Daniel watched as Dumbledore walked out the front door and soon came back with a red haired boy. "Rupert!" shouted Emma. Rupert gave a big grin and looked towards Daniel who was trying to smile but was in too much pain to do so. "Hey Dan, are you alright?"

Daniel slumped in his chair and grabbed a bowl of cereal from the table. "Yeah, I am fine."

He gave a huge sigh and started to munch on his cornflakes. Dumbledore waved his wand and Daniel's cornflakes vanished into thin air. "Hey I was eating that!"

"I am sorry Daniel, but we have more important issues to talk about. There have been report cases of dementors joining forces with He-who-must-not-be-named." Rupert and Emma were speechless. "B…but is that possible?" asked Emma. "I thought dementors were supposed to be guarding Azkaban."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Yes Ms Watson. That is the problem. We don't know how or why the dementors have changed their minds and joined the dark lord."

Daniel murmured slightly as he rubbed his stinging scar. Rupert turned to Daniel but didn't take much notice. A few moments later Harry screamed and pushed his fingers onto the now burning lightning bolt shape on his forehead. Dumbledore immediately took out his wand followed by Emma and Rupert, all of which were aiming straight at the kitchen door. Daniel could hear a scream as he took to be his mothers. He forced his hand off his scar and ran out the kitchen to find his mother. Dumbledore shouted after him but Daniel took no notice. He ran down the hall and through some open doors. A dark floating cloth appeared from behind a door that Daniel recently ran through. He jerked round and rushed to pull his wand out of his pocket.

Dumbledore, Emma and Rupert waited concernedly for Daniel to arrive back. As a few moments passed and nothing happened, Dumbledore headed out the kitchen door, later followed by Emma and Rupert. They walked down the same hall Daniel took and through the same doors. They reached the dark floating cloth that was now visible to be seen as a dementor. Daniel explored his past as to find a powerful memory. As soon as he had found one, he waved his wand once and shouted, "EXPECTO PERTRONUM!"

A bright light filled his wands tip and soon spread a few meters around. The dementor shrieked and glided out an open window. Daniel smiled as he was successful in repelling the dementor. Dumbledore walked on, holding out a hand to stop Emma, Rupert and Daniel from following. He passed through a broken door then froze. There…lying perfectly still on the floor with blood flowing freely from her mouth was Daniel's mother. "Oh my goodness!" Daniel heard the remark and headed straight for Dumbledore. He ran down the corridor and through the broken door. He pushed through Dumbledore's cloak and looked to the ground. "Mum?"

Daniel looked up at the ceiling. A black mark was printed. It was the 'dark mark'. Tears burned in Daniels eyes as he rushed to his mother's side. He gripped her hand and rested his lightning bolt scar gently on her chest.

Emma and Rupert both walked back and for on the spot waiting for Dumbledore and Daniel to return. "What could be taking them so long?" asked Rupert. Emma looked up at Rupert and gently replied, "I think we should find out ourselves."

On that, both of them headed down to where Daniel and Dumbledore were. They stopped at the broken door as they could hear the faint crying of Daniel. "I wonder what is wrong." said Emma. Rupert shrugged. He poked his head around the door followed by Emma who slowly walked in. There was silence in the room. The only thing that could be heard was Daniel's quiet whimpering and the silent sound of death…


	2. Expelliarmus

**Chapter 2**

**Expelliarmus**

"Come here, Daniel"

"No."

"You can't stay here, Daniel… come on, now…"

"No"

He did not want to leave his mother's side; he did not want to move anywhere. Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder was trembling. Then another voice said, "Daniel, come on."

A much smaller and warmer hand had enclosed his hand and was pulling him upwards. He obeyed its pressure without really thinking about it. Only as he walked blindly back through the broken door did he realise, from a trace of flowery scent on the air, that it was Emma who was leading him back into the kitchen. Rupert and Dumbledore followed after them. Everyone was quiet; not making a sound as they walked back through the deserted hallway and into the kitchen. Dumbledore flicked his wand once and all the lights in the kitchen turned on immediately. Emma took Daniel and seated him in a near by chair softly. "Daniel…I…"

But before Emma could finish, Dumbledore pushed everyone out the kitchen door and into the front yard. A black carriage was waited for them. Daniel looked curiously at the horse-type creatures that would be pulling the carriage. "Can you see them Daniel?" Dumbledore asked, staring at the creatures. "Huh? You mean…"

"Yes Daniel the Thestral's. They are visible if you have seen someone die."

"But sir… I didn't see my mother die"

"Yes, but you saw Zedric die when you were facing He-who-must-not-be-named."

Daniel nodded slowly and hopped into the carriage with Emma and Rupert. He looked out the window as Dumbledore climbed onto the front of the carriage and waved the reins up and down. Daniel could hear the loud noise of galloping and the slashing of wings cutting through the air like a sharp blade. "What is pulling this carriage?" asked Rupert looking at the window for a better look. "Thestral's" mumbled Daniel. "You can only see them if you have…seen… someone… die"

At that moment Daniel's eyes began to burn with tears. He dug his head in between his crossed arms and rested them easily on his legs. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He sat there crying and whimpering quietly trying to make sure Emma or Rupert wouldn't hear him. Emma and Rupert already knew what was wrong and tried to change the topic. "I wonder where Dumbledore is taking us" said Emma.

Rupert simply shrugged. He continued looking out the window to see who was pulling the carriage. A loud flick of the rein was heard and a few moments later the carriage was up off the ground and heading upwards. Rupert whimpered loudly and tried to find anything that he could grip his hand with. Emma closed her eyes and was mumbling quietly "Happy thoughts… happy thoughts…"

Daniel sat up straight and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He held on tight to the side of the window but relaxed when the ride smoothed out. Emma opened her eyes and twisted herself so that she faced Daniel. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Daniel didn't make eye contact but replied, "I feel a little sick, and my scar is burning"

Rupert breathed deeply, gulped and looked out the window. "Hey, this is the way to Hogwarts" He began. Daniel and Emma both looked out the same window. "Yes it is" said Dumbledore. "We are going to Hogwarts a little earlier than expected. I already told your parents and your books and supplies are already in your rooms."

"Well you can't have told my parents! They're DEAD!" shouted Daniel. From that Daniel suddenly burst into tears. He flicked off his glasses and wiped the tears away from his eyes, but just as he did so, more tears rolled down his face. "Now Daniel, we don't want to start that up again." shouted Dumbledore over the loud slashes of the wings cutting through the air.

"I cannot believe she is out of my life forever" replied Daniel.

"I know, but there is happiness even in the darkest of times."

Daniel, Emma and Rupert sat quietly not talking to each other for the rest of the journey. It was getting dark and it was only one o'clock in the afternoon. Emma bent down to the floor of the carriage and picked up the round glasses that Daniel had flicked off his face. She placed them next to him but didn't make eye contact. Hogwarts was now in sight. The Thestral's neighed loudly then dived down straight for the front gate. Rupert screamed and gripped onto the chair behind him. Emma closed her eyes and Daniel fell forward with his face pressed against the glass in front. As the Thestral's smoothed out and landed softly in the Hogwarts interior, the loud chimes of the castles grand clock rang loudly. Dumbledore dismounted his seat in front and opened the carriage door where Daniel was still pressed against the glass. "Everyone out now, we will wait in the great hall for everyone to arrive." announced Dumbledore, who was helping Daniel out of the carriage.

Everyone followed Dumbledore into the Great Hall. For once it was empty. No one was there, not even any teachers walking around. Daniel took his seat in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Emma and Rupert sat either side of him. "Sir, why did we need to come here so early?" Daniel asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Because m'boy, the dark mark has been placed over your house. Voldemort is looking for you Daniel. Your house is no longer safe. The ministry has already informed the other teachers. I shall announce it after the great feast to the other students. I warn you Daniel. Be careful."

Dumbledore left to the front of the Hall and took his place in the middle of the long rectangular table. Daniel rubbed his scar a little realizing that he could see a Dementor flying around the school grounds. He shouted over the Hall, "Sir! Is that…"

"A dementor" Dumbledore interrupted. "Yes. But not to worry, that is Hogwarts personal dementor it should not harm any of us."

"SHOULD not harm" said Emma with a concerned look upon her face.

"Don't worry Ms Watson. I and the other staff members will make sure that the Dementor is under control."

Daniel nodded then turned to look at the great oak doors. "Ah, they are here already" mumbled Dumbledore using his wand to open the doors.

Thousands of witches and wizards burst through the doors and ran around their house tables. Draco Malfoy walked smoothly down the hall followed by his stalkers Crabbe and Goyle. He passed Daniel and hit him across the head with the edge of his elbow. "Had a nice summer Radcliffe? Heard your mother died poor thing. I knew she didn't have the strength to withstand the dark lord." "Shut up, just SHUT UP!"

Daniel drew his wand immediately aiming it directly at Malfoy's face. Wind blew in from outside and everyone had their eyes on Daniel and Malfoy. "So you want to play Radcliffe? Alright, but do me one thing… don't go crying for your mummy after this. Oh I forgot you don't have a mother now!"

Daniel's face burned with fury. He raised his wand and shouted the incantation, "Expelliarmus!"

A lightning bolt shape appeared from the end of the wand and headed straight for Malfoy. Malfoy turned white then quickly shouted, "Protego!"

A large circular shield appeared from the wand in front of Malfoy. The jinx that Daniel had fired simply bounced off. Malfoy laughed for a few shorts moments then held his wand up high. Daniel held his up close ready for any incantation that Malfoy might pull. Everyone in the great hall gasped as Malfoy displayed a non-verbal curse that hit Daniel unexpectedly. Daniel shook his head and stood up to face Malfoy. His eyes burning with Fury. A few moments later Harry felt weak and his head was spinning. He fell backwards almost immediately. Hagrid had appeared behind him and caught him just before he hit the floor.

Serverus Snape walked along the thin strip that split the tables. "My, my… Malfoy, you shall serve detention with Radcliffe after the great feast is over. Hagrid, do me a favor and remind Radcliffe when he wakes up."

Malfoy leered Daniel has Hagrid took him to the hospital wing. Emma and Rupert watched Daniel go by and gave Malfoy a dirty look.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the stand in which to make a speech. He spoke as if nothing had happened. "Welcome back, to yet another year at Hogwarts and for all you new comers… welcome! Now enough chit-chat let the feast BEGIN!"

Everyone looked towards the table. The new comers were surprised as plates among plates appeared in front of their eyes, all filled with delicious looking food. Immediately everyone dived into their plates and was swallowing masses of chicken, beef, duck and pork.

Emma ate her food slowly watching as Rupert almost choked on a chicken bone. "Too bad Daniel has to miss the feast. I wish I could just punch that Malfoy in the face as hard as possible. How dare he put a curse on Daniel"

Rupert kept eating but nodded, pretending he cared. Emma got up and walked down the hall to Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, may I please see Daniel?"

Dumbledore nodded and went back to talking to Professor McGonagall. Emma and Rupert went together to the hospital wing hoping to find Daniel. The stairs were deserted as everyone was in the great hall enjoying their feasts. Most of the paintings on the wall were either sleeping or chatting to one another quietly. "I really hope Daniel is alright" whispered Emma. Rupert gulped and nodded. "Yeah, this place is starting to freak me out. Can we go a little faster?"

Emma grunted and ran up the rest of the steps. They reached the Hospital wing and slowly creaked open the door. There lying on the end bed was Daniel, shaking sweating and murmuring something that was too hard to hear from a distance. Hagrid looked to them and frowned. "Hagrid…" Emma began. "Is Daniel okay?"

"Well, the nurse says he is going to be fine, but he will not wake up. He looks to be getting a little worse."

Emma ran to Daniels side and looked upon his face. She used her fingers to pull back Daniel's eye lids. White… nothing but white… "Whoa! His pupils have gone!" Rupert gasped.

Emma thought for a moment and looked back and forth from the ground to Daniel's eyes. "No Rupert. His pupils are just moving to fast to see with the naked eye. His pupils must be running up and down his eye so fast, that all we can see is white. I think how remember how to cure this. We need really cold water, but no ice."

Hagrid walked over to the fridge that was stuck in the corner and pulled out a jug of iced water. He handed it to Emma who carefully took off Daniel's glasses. "I am sorry Daniel" she said.

Emma quickly titled the jug over Daniel and freezing cold water landed on his face. He immediately woke up shivering and wiping the water from his eyes. "Thanks… for the wake up… call" Daniel said coughing as he spoke. Emma and Rupert grinned, happy to see that Daniel was okay. Daniel lowered his head and closed his eyes for a few short moments. He mumbled the same words that he mumbled before, this time more loudly and more clearly. "Detention… detention… detention…"


	3. Sectumsempra

**Chapter 3**

**Sectumsempra**

"Snap out of it!" Hagrid started. "You have a detention now with Professor Snape. I suggest you get to it. I don't want you in even more trouble, especially on your first day back"

Daniel snapped open his eyes. "Detention? But I…"

"No buts Daniel. Go quickly. I am sorry this happened."

Daniel jumped out of bed and almost fell over. Emma offered her assistance but Daniel simply pushed her off and ran for dear life down the long deserted stairs. Professor Snape stood, waiting at the bottom with his hand firmly resting on top of Malfoy's shoulder. "Radcliffe… so glad you could join us. You shall both be serving detention by cleaning out the desk in my office. On second thought… make that my whole office. Well don't just stand there, hop to it!"

Malfoy pushed through Professor Snape followed by Daniel who simply bowed. "Thanks Radcliffe, now we have detention from Snape. Well DONE" Malfoy said when they were out of ear shot.

Daniel just sneered and continued up the grand staircase. Professor Snape's office was filled with torn up papers, smashed glasses and strange ornaments lying motionless on the rubbish covered floor. The oak desk that was situated at the back of the office was covered in scratches, marks and burns and a few of the drawer knobs were missing. _'This is great'_ Daniel thought to himself.

Malfoy immediately began to clean the book shelf which was standing next to the desk. He threw the books on the floor and backed off as a wolf spider crawled out of a hole at the back. "You scared of a little spider Malfoy?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

"Oh shutup Radcliffe" Malfoy replied, now thrashing the books onto the floor making them splay out everywhere.

Daniel decided to clean a glass case which was next to the office door. It contained weird ornaments, such as skulls and statues of witches and wizards who seemed to be in pain. He opened the glass doors and dust flew everywhere. Malfoy coughed his lungs out. "What do you think you are doing Radcliffe?"

"Cleaning MALFOY, I am sorry for the dust, but I didn't realise your little lungs could inhale so much"

Malfoy glared at Daniel for a few short moments then went back to cleaning the book case. Daniel carefully took out the objects and placed them on a table next to him. One statue slipped his hand and landed hard on the glass shelf. The cabinet shook and a skull resting on top of the top shelf fell. Daniel caught it before it hit the floor and looked to the engravings on the front. _'This is the skull of James Potter'. _

Daniel dropped the skull in shock and backed himself against the wall. He felt his stomach turn over at the thought that, that was his father. Malfoy stopped what he was doing at the shock of the skull smashing into pieces on the floor. He turned to Daniel whose skin was now almost a pale green. "What's wrong you with Radcliffe? Looks like you seen a ghost or something" said Malfoy grinning to himself.

Daniel had his arms folded onto his stomach. He pushed off against the wall and burst out the office door. Malfoy shrugged then went back to work.

Daniel ran downstairs and bumped into Ron and Emma who seemed to be looking for him. "Oh Daniel, are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost or something." Said Emma.

Daniel ignored her and pushed through them both. He continued rushing down the stairs and burst into the boys bathroom. Neville was there looking at the mirror and combing his hair back. "Hey Daniel. How are you?"

Daniel gulped and soon replied, "Oh fine, really. What's the… special occasion?"

"Oh. I met this girl called Lavender. She is like a dove…"

Daniel giggled at the thought of Neville going out with someone. "Are you alright Daniel? You look like…"

"I've seen a ghost?" Daniel quickly replied. "Yeah I know. That's what everyone said. No, I haven't seen a ghost, except for nearly headless Nick"

Neville smiled then left the bathroom so see his dream 'dove'. Ron later entered seeing Daniel splash water over his face. "Hey Dan, what did you see in that office?" Ron asked.

Daniel wiped his face with a near by towel and stared at Ron with astonishment. "What I saw?" Before he told Ron, Daniel made sure no one was listening. "I was cleaning this glass cabinet and this skull fell from the top, but on the skull there were engravings… It said… it said…" Daniel couldn't finish the sentence. He turned pale then fainted… Rupert just stared down at him then ran out the bathroom to find Emma. "Emma! Emma!"

Emma was walking down the corridor talking to a new girl named Crystal. Rupert bumped into them both. "Emma! Daniel fainted in the bathroom. I need your help to take him to the hospital wing…"

Emma looked to Crystal, nodded at Rupert and ran straight for the boy's bathroom. "Hang on! I cannot go into the boy's bathroom! You drag him out first."

"Fine!" Rupert replied.

Rupert went into the boys' bathroom and saw Daniel still lying motionlessly on the floor. He picked up his arms and dragged him out the door with some difficulty. "I think he is going to have more problems when YOU bring him up to the hospital wing. You already hit his head against the door; why not throw him off the grand staircase? That'll give you some results." Said Emma, examining the bump that now appeared on the tip of Daniel's forehead.

Rupert rolled his eyes. Emma took Daniel's legs and pushed him against Rupert so they could move on to the Hospital Wing. The grand staircase was now filled with people coming from the Great Hall, all who were looking curiously at Daniel.

The hospital wing already had occupants lying in bed, one of which was Malfoy. Rupert laughed as Malfoy was whimpering and saying the same sentence over and over, _'It's killed me. It's killed me_."

Emma and Rupert carefully laid Daniel on one of the free beds and waited for the nurse to come round. "Hello Ms Watson" the nurse said calmly. "How may I help you? Oh Daniel… Hmmm… seems like he is just in shock. Don't worry now. Daniel will be up and out of here in no time."

Emma and Rupert sat on a few empty chairs next to Daniels bed and waited patiently. Rupert kept giggling at the site of Malfoy. The poor nurse tried to inject him with antidote but all Malfoy did was scream and refuse to have it. Daniel however, was showing signs of recovery already, after he had taken a small injection in his right arm. He started to open his eyes slightly. "Emma? Rupert? Is that you?"

Emma beamed as Daniel slowly sat up and rubbed his lightning bolt scar. Dumbledore later entered carrying what seemed to be a small gold box. The Hospital Wing was immediately cleared. The moaning Malfoy was sent back to the Slytherin Common Room and the other patients were sent off to their dormitory. "Ms Watson, Mr. Grint" Dumbledore started. "Will you please wait outside for a few moments? I need to speak with Daniel for a minute"

Emma and Rupert nodded then quickly left the room. Emma shut the door and pressed her ear to the key hole. Rupert pulled Emma away "What are yo…?

"Be quiet Ron… I mean Rupert." Emma said quickly. "I am trying to hear what Dumbledore has to say"

Emma once again pressed her eye against the hole and listened in.

"Now Daniel" Dumbledore started. "I have something here I want to give you… but first…"

Dumbledore held out his wand to the key hole on the door and waved it once. Immediately the hole was sound proof and no one not even Emma could hear through it. "Okay… I wanted to give you this Daniel."

Dumbledore handed Daniel a gold plated box with peculiar markings engraved on the front. Daniel opened it and took out a small gold necklace. A small resemblance of the golden snitch hung gently on the chain.

"A snitch?" Daniel asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yes Daniel, but this is no ordinary Snitch. This snitch will warn you when Dementors, Death Eaters or even Lord Voldemort is near. It will warn you by… well… it will make your scar burn… if that is an easier way of explaining it you. It will also give off a bright blue glow"

"I would rather not to have to endure the pain of my scar sir." Daniel said hastily.

Dumbledore smiled. "I would think you would rather live. I know your scar will already burn when Voldemort is near… but it won't when there are death eaters or Dementors so use it wisely. I suggest you wear it all the time you can. Oh and one more thing… don't tell anyone about it, not even Ms Watson or Grint."

"Why?" Daniel asked looking very interested in the snitch.

"Because… This snitch has powers. It will draw anyone who looks at it. You are special so it will not affect you. Luckily I have a spell on myself so it will not affect me either."

Dumbledore nodded a farewell then left the Hospital Wing to Daniel, Emma and Rupert. Daniel quickly slipped on the necklace and tucked it under his shirt. Emma rushed in and sat next to Daniel.

"What did Dumbledore give you?" she said immediately.

Daniel quickly tried to think of something to say. "Oh just something that will help me recover faster…"

Emma gave Daniel a sarcastic look. "Then how come we were not allowed in?"

Daniel gulped then started to sweat. He could not think of anything to say.

"Daniel I fear that there is something you're not telling us" Emma started. "Your hiding something aren't you?"

Daniel looked from left to right. He quickly thought of an excuse to leave. "I… I forgot I had to meet Hagrid now."

He leapt out of his bed and stumbled. Emma and Rupert looked strangely at Daniel as he left the Hospital Wing and made his way back to the Common Room. On the way down the stairs he bumped into Malfoy who still looked pale. "Radcliffe… heard you fainted. I mean, you ACTUALLY fainted?"

One of Malfoy's stalkers imitated fainting and fell over himself. Daniel ignored them and pushed past to the common room. A large figure came running up the grand staircase towards Daniel. Hagrid was holding a large piece of raw meet in his right hand and a rusty old key in the other. He ran up to Daniel and was struggling to breath. "Daniel… Professor McGonagall… wanted me to give this to…you" He said still puffing for breath. He handed Daniel a scrunched up piece of parchment from his pocket. Daniel took the parchment and immediately unfolded it to reveal messed up handwriting which he took to be Dumbledore's.

_Daniel,_

_You have been chosen as the new Gryffindor Quidditch _

_Captain. Congratulations. I wish you all the best. The _

_Quidditch game against Slytherin is being held on:_

_4th July at precisely 1:00pm _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Professor Dumbledore_

Inside the scrunched up parchment was a small badge with the Gryffindor lion situated in the middle. Daniel took the badge and pined it to the top of his shirt. He nodded to Hagrid then left for the common room once again. Hagrid stood in front of Daniel, not allowing him to pass.

"Daniel, I still have one more thing to tell you. You and Malfoy are serving Detention with me, after you suddenly escaped from your last detention." Daniel turned a shade of green while Hagrid continued on. "Meet me and Malfoy just outside the Forbidden Forest, and… are you feeling okay Daniel?"

Daniel shook his head. He ran straight for the bathroom on level 3. He knew it was always deserted. Hagrid shrugged and took his key and meat back to his little hut outside the forbidden forest.

Meanwhile Daniel ran downstairs rubbing his stomach irritably. He burst open the bathroom door and threw up in one of the cubicles. Moaning Myrtle floated out of the toilet next to Daniel's

"Tut…tut…tut" she started. "I don't like watching people being sick. It's so sad."

Daniel swung around wiping his face with his shirt.

"Myrtle? You're supposed to be in the deserted bathroom near the dungeons."

"I can move around the castle if I like" She replied quickly.

"Well, then can you leave me alone for a minute? Please?"

Daniel walked out of the cubicle slowly and leaned over the grimy sink. He looked up at the mirror and could see Malfoy standing by the door giggling to himself. Daniel swung around grasping his wand. Malfoy had done the same. Daniel threw his jinx but missed and it broke against the toilet. Water was now flowing throughout the bathroom fast. Daniel slipped and landed flat on his back. Before Malfoy had a chance to jinx, Daniel shouted the incantation, "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Blood poured from Malfoy's chest and face as if he'd been slashed by an invisible sword. "No… I didn't mean…" Daniel murmured.

Myrtle darted around with shock shouting, "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!"

Malfoy dropped his wand and fell backwards landing on the water filled floor. Daniel struggled to reach Malfoy but succeed with many slips. His hands and face were now covered in the blood spilt by Malfoy. He leaned over Malfoy who now lay motionless, his eyes wide open staring at the bright lights which lit the bathroom. Tears rolled down Daniel's blood stained face as the thought of killing Malfoy haunted him.

Professor Snape who heard the screams of Myrtle burst through the bathroom door and quickly knelt beside Malfoy. He scanned his wand over him. The blood immediately stopped flowing and the slashes carefully healed. Malfoy slowly started to blink and sat up rubbing head.

"C'mon we will take you to the hospital wing. As for you Radcliffe… you will immediately serve detention with Hagrid at the forbidden forest… NOW!"

Tears kept rolling down Daniel's face as he took the order to leave.

"Oh stop your crying Radcliffe, and get down there. Malfoy is fine, no thanks to you."

Daniel left the bathroom and walked miserably down to the entrance hall; his feet scraping the tiles along the way. Students passing looked at Daniel and whispered to the nearest person.

The Entrance hall was almost deserted except for two students looking angry and concerned. Daniel bowed his head low and walked on, not making eye contact with the two students.

"Daniel… what happened…?" Emma said firmly.

Daniel looked up to see Emma stamping her foot on the ground and Rupert raising his eyebrow. Tears still rolled down his blood stained face as he spoke, "I… didn't mean to… It was an accident, honest. Now if you don't mind, I have to meet Hagrid for detention…"

Daniel pushed past them and walked glumly out of the castle and down to the small hut which Hagrid lived in. It was getting dark, so Daniel quickened the pace. The wolves living in the Forbidden forest howled at the full moon resting upon the mountains.

Hagrid stood outside the forbidden forest still clutching his piece of raw meat. Surprisingly Malfoy was also standing next to Hagrid. His wounds were healed and he was smirking at Daniel.

"'About time Harry. Blimey what happened to ye' face?"

Daniel rubbed off some of the blood spilt by Malfoy. He pointed his eyes to Malfoy then back to Hagrid. Hagrid nodded.

"Alright, let's serve 'ye Detention. I need 'ye both to find something for me."

"What exactly do we need to find?" Malfoy asked, glaring at the piece of meat in Hagrid's hand.

Hagrid grinned slightly. "I'll tell 'ye when we get there."

"Err… Hagrid, why are you holding that piece of meat?" Daniel asked, hesitating a little when he spoke.

"You'll find out soon enough" He replied… "Soon enough…"

* * *

Okay, this chapter was a little bit weird. It just sprung in my mind.

P.S. Thanks Amy for the idea of the snitch! BF!


End file.
